Rabbit (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Usagi is one of the 12 Zodiacs and is Zodiac of the Rabbit. Of all of the Zodiac warriors, Rabbit's background is left a complete mystery. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Rabbit, Usagi Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Necromancer, Zodiac of the Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Aura (Gives off a powerful aura of evil), Afterimage Creation, Acrobatics, Necromancy (Able to turn those he kills, those his zombies kill, and even himself, into Zombies under his full control, as well as remotely control their different body parts should they be damaged to such an extent), Body Puppetry, Extrasensory Perception (Able to see and hear anything his zombies do), Power Bestowal (Those who are turned into zombies have their mental limitations removed and gain Immortality (Types 2 and 7) and Body Control, allowing them to continue fighting even after being cut into dozens of pieces as well as reassemble their bodies) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Sheep's in-depth strength analysis placed him as among the strongest warriors in the Zodiac War. Killed Snake, Boar, Monkey, and Dragon. Stabbed and nearly killed Tiger, only failing to do so because Ox finished her off). Speed: Subsonic (Able to catch Monkey and Tiger off guard in close combat, Navi stated that even if Dragon weren't distracted, it is unlikely he would be able to dodge Rabbit's attacks. Evaded Boar's shooting barrage) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with Sangatsu-usagi and Shiro-usagi, At least thousands of kilometers with Zombies Standard Equipment: Sangatsu-usagi and Shiro-usagi, Zombies (Snake, Boar, Monkey, and Dragon, and several hundred birds) Intelligence: Genius (Despite being genuinely insane, and having what Monkey described as an average level of swordsmanship, Rabbit is highly skilled and cunning in combat, able to utilize his Zombies to their fullest potential, such as using Snake's corpse to bypass Boar's aura sensing, using Boar's reanimated body to gather hundreds of Chicken's dead birds to use as scouts, using Snake's severed head as a surveillance camera to cover his blind spots and allow him to outmatch a far more skilled opponent like Monkey, and allowing himself to be cut to pieces so he would be a much more dangerous threat as a zombie including being able to hide zombie Monkey inside himself as a sneak attack. He was able to outsmart all zodiac warriors, even checkmating the genius Ox in the endgame, and Rat considered him the winner of the zodiac war in most scenarios, with both Monkey and Ox reveling in the deceptively calculating method in which he fights.) Weaknesses: Fire can permanently kill his zombies, and his zombies cannot fight if they are reduced to a puddle, dust, or a skeleton (Though being cut into dozens of pieces or being reduced to viscera is not sufficient to cause this). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sangatsu-usagi and Shiro-usagi:' Usagi wields two sharp blades, named Sangatsu-usagi (lit. March Hare) and Shiro-usagi (lit. White Rabbit), both easily cut through flesh. The swords are also capable of returning in a boomerang manner after throwing them. *'Necromantist:' Usagi's unique ability. This power allows him to revive and use the bodies of those he kills as followers (or as he calls them, friends). He can also control anything that his zombies control as well, such as the hundreds of birds Boar killed while fighting off Chicken's Sky Burial. Along with commanding them, Usagi can see and hear the things that his pawns can. The reanimated servants can also use any extraordinary power that they possessed in life (Boar was still able to use Non-Reload, Snake was able to use Earth's Guidance, Dragon was able to use Heaven's Holding, and Monkey was able to use Senjutsu) as well as release their mental limiters, allowing them to fight at their fullest strength, even surpassing their previous power in some instances (Such as Dragon and Snake becoming strong enough to harm Tiger and Ox). He is also able to use this ability on himself, allowing him to become an extremely more dangerous opponent as he gains the ability to continue fighting even after being cut to pieces, being able to control each part of his body individually as a result. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Crazy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Necromancers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Dual Wielders Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 8